


Strangers

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl wanted to fly on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

She may have been a married woman, but Eighteen hadn’t lived quite as much as she would have liked to. There were many things she hadn’t seen, many things she hadn’t tried, and many people she hadn’t met. 

She expressed interest in exploring, and Krillin agreed to take care of Marron while she was off. It took her two months to be satisfied.

She spent the first of it doing typical things, such as kicking someone’s ass for money, and visiting every amusement park she flew by. It wasn’t quite the same without Seventeen around, so she thought she’d go looking for him. 

In her search she found a girl in the woods near Section 23. This girl was trying to fly and having very little luck it seemed. Eighteen offered to fly the girl off somewhere, but was turned down. The girl wanted to fly on her own. 

Eighteen would have left, but then the girl in her frustration hopped into a nearby lake fully clothed. She emerged with her hair down and her nipples perking from her newly transparent white t-shirt. One thing Eighteen never experienced was sex with a stranger. Another thing she never experienced was sex with a woman. She wondered if she could kill two birds with one stone. 

In an instant Eighteen was behind the girl, each of her wrists in a firm grip. “You want to learn to fly?” 

“More than anything,” said the girl. “I’ve got... someone teaching me already.” 

“That someone isn’t teaching you very well,” said Eighteen, spreading out the girl’s arms. “Take a deep breath and loosen up.” 

The girl did so, and as she did Eighteen’s hands began to snake down her sides. Her heart began to pound, and she swallowed a very parched swallow.

“What’s the point of this?” asked the girl, getting very apprehensive once Eighteen's hands were moving just below her breasts.

“Close your mouth and open your mind. You’re not going to access your ki if you can’t relax.”

Eighteen’s hands were on the girl’s breasts, kneading them and pinching the nipples tightly. Something was wrong. This couldn’t possibly be the way to learn to fly. It felt so good, though. She didn’t want to get away. She would just tell herself it was a fast track to that spot deep inside herself, but the only thing that went deep inside her after awhile were Eighteen’s fingers. It was hot and wet and quick, and if the girl wasn’t literally flying she certainly was figuratively. Her arms grew tired of being stretched out.

Eighteen rinsed her hands off in the lake, telling the girl once more to keep an open mind, and to come find her if she needed lessons in other things.

“By the way, what’s your name?” 

END


End file.
